


Peter Parker: master procrastinator

by mssnek



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: APUSH, Irondad, based on a tumblr prompt, he didn’t study!, its okay tho steve helps him out, me neither bud!, peter has a test!, steve helps peter, theres some pranks, we really out here learning about us history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssnek/pseuds/mssnek
Summary: He had an apush test the next day. and he was so screwed.





	Peter Parker: master procrastinator

**Author's Note:**

> yeah as i write this i have an apush test tomorrow so that’s fun
> 
> Also s/o to megs she’s my major cheerleader here and she liked my story when she’s not really even into marvel so she’s a real one 
> 
> also this is non-beta’d so if anyone wants to beta hmu

He shoved his hands into his hair, frustrated. Frustrated with his teacher, with his procrastination, with his dumb history course. Of course he knew it was important. You learn history or it repeats, yadda yadda. But he had been busy! He was patrolling, and then he helped a little girl get her cat out of a tree, and then this nice old man needed some help carrying his groceries and- well, he got a little carried away. But now it was 11 pm, and he had a test the next day on the Great Depression and the following new deals. He squints at the page in front of him, trying to focus. Though FDR was not the first president to start the Good Neighbor policy with Latin America, he was the first - “Argh!” He sat up with a groan from where he’d almost dozed off on his textbook, scrubbing a hand over his face and making his hair look more affected by static electricity than normal. “I can’t! I legitimately cannot do this! How,” with this he stood and began pacing, taking steps to get him from his door to his window and back again, “how, how am I gonna learn this in one night?” He tried to sit back down again, stare at his textbook and just learn goddamnit but his brain was in now mood to cooperate. “I need, like, a living textbook or something. Ugh. I can’t concentrate on this book!” With that, he stood and started pacing again. “Okay Peter you’re fine, you won’t fail and even if you fail you can go live in the A outside of the Avengers tower Mr. Stark probably won’t even make you pay rent if you’re quiet enough! Just think. Who do you know that likes history. That you can call at-“ He checked the clock and stopped his pacing, crouching down on his floor and putting his head into his hands. “-11:30 pm, fucking hell.” His Starkwatch beeped at the curses, making a prerecorded “Language.” sound, accidentally voiced by Steve when Tony had tricked him into saying it for a ringtone. Peter smiled at the memory, a nice but still too brief distraction from his problem. His brain begin to move on when it came to a screeching halt and moved back, back to Steve. Steve Rogers. Born in 1920. Alive during the Great Depression and the following legislation. The beautiful, beautiful key to Peter’s success tomorrow. He stood up quickly, too quickly, and held still while his head rush subsided. He smiled, the tiredness and hopelessness fading from his eyes as he moved over toward his desk on which his phone sat. He sat down and, mustering one last bit of energy, punched in a number. 

 

Steve was sitting at his desk sketching quietly when his phone began to ring. He would call ring a generous term, as the tone that was playing was him saying “Language.” over and over, auto tuned by none other than Tony Stark himself to gradually fade to higher and higher pitches until Steve’s normally stern voice sounded similar to a chipmunk. Sighing, he picked up without checking the caller ID, which turned out to be a mistake, as instead of answering when he picked up, the person on the other end said nothing. All Steve could make out was heavy, deep breathing, almost as if the caller was asleep. Confused, he checked the caller ID. Underoos. Steve shook his head with exasperation. Bucky had stolen his phone a few days ago and given it to Tony to mess with for April Fools Day. Hence the weird contact names he didn’t know how to fix and the annoying ringtone he didn’t know how to change. Steve sighed again and almost hung up when he remembered that Underoos was Tony’s weird nickname for Peter. Steve’s brow furrowed and he began to feel concerned. Why would Peter call him? Wasn’t he supposed to be sleeping right now? Steve didn’t need to sleep as much since the serum, and hadn’t wanted to much since the ice, but even he knew that 11:45 was not an appropriate time for a kid to be up on a - he checked the calendar on his phone - a school night! Frowning, he picked up his phone again, read to admonish Peter for being up so late a sleepy voice began to come through the phone.  
“Mr. Rogers Captain America Sir? I need, I need, I need some help. Please.”  
Steve began to become worried again. Peter would only call if he was under extreme duress. Perhaps he was still on patrol and had injured himself? No, Steve knew that sort of thing had happened before, and he also knew that Peter always went to Tony with those problems. Why would he be calling? Well, no better way to find out than to ask, he supposed. “Peter? It’s Steve, what’s going on?”  
“Oh good you’re awake! I wasn’t sure you’d be up. I need help. Like right now. Oh man I’m so screwed. Uh, respectfully Mr. America Sir.” Peter sounded apologetic and almost like he regretted asking for help, but not enough to change his mind about asking.  
Steve’s heartrate picked up. Peter needed help? He was screwed? Was he in trouble? “Just Steve is fine Peter, don’t worry about it. Where are you right now?”  
“Um, I’m just in my room? Why Mr. -sorry, Steve?”  
After the location. Steve’s brain had tuned the rest out. “Alright kid, don’t worry I’m on my way! I’ll be there to help soon.” Dropping his phone on his desk, Steve grabbed his shield and ran out of his bedroom as quickly as he could.  
“Wait but you don’t know what I need help with! Steve! Steve? Oh and you’re gone.” 

 

Back in his apartment, Peter ended the call and folded his arms lying his head on top of them. “Ughhhhhhhh. This is so. Dumb. I don’t want to do this. Ugh.” By the time Steve reached Peter’s apartment, the boy had dozed off on top of a pile of textbooks, mumbling things like “civilian conservation corps” and “emergency banking act”.  
Steve gently shook him by the shoulder to wake him. “Kid? Kid. Wake up.”  
Peter bolted upright, looking wildly frightened before he saw Steve.  
“Ah, good, it’s you,” he said as he settles back down into his desk chair. “Sorry for the jumpyness, I’m very tired right now.”  
“It’s no problem, honestly,” Steve said, “but what is the problem, exactly? You said on the phone you needed help…?” He looked around expectantly, probably for a bad guy, Peter thought ruefully.  
“No, Mr- ah, Steve. I do have a problem but I doubt it’s the type you’re thinking of.” He looked down at his textbooks while Steve raised an expectant eyebrow.  
“Oh?”  
“You see, I, uh, have a test. Um, tomorrow? On the Great Depression and the new deals following it and I just can’t absorb anything from my textbook and I was out late patrolling and I know your lived then so I was just wondering if maybe you could-“  
“Woah, woah, slow down there kid,” Steve said with a chuckle, “So you wanted me for a history lesson?”  
Peter looked down at the floor and back up at Steve, one hand on the back of his neck. With a hopeful smile he offered, “Well...yeah?”  
Steve laughs for real this time. “Yeah kid, I’ll teach you whatever you want to know. Lemme pull up a chair, yeah?”  
And Steve didn’t miss the way Peter’s whole body sagged with relief as he said “Thank you so much Steve you have no idea how stressed I was about this.”  
“I think I can imagine,” Steve smiles at Peter before looking at the textbooks littering his desk. “So, the 1930s, huh? Well I can tell you a lot about those…”  
That night, Peter learns more than had when he had ever tried taking notes. And he decided Steve is pretty cool.  
That morning, Steve and Peter leave the apartment at the same time after studying all night. Once May realized that they had a guest in the house, she made sure he was fed breakfast as well, something he accepted graciously and hungrily after a night of studying. Steve offered Peter one last word of encouragement as they parted ways for the day. Steve knew Peter was going to ace his exam, after all, he had real live textbook to learn from. 

 

And it was still worth it when, a couple days later, Peter burst into the living room of the Tower waving his test paper in the air and exclaiming how he’d done so well, better than on any of his other tests, and it was all thanks to Steve, and -  
“Wait,” said Tony, pausing in drinking his fourth consecutive mug of coffee, “Steve?”  
“Yeah!” Peter practically shouted, he was so happy. “I couldn’t focus studying my textbook so I called Steve and he helped me study for the Great Depression! I remembered a ton.”  
“Huh,” said Tony, eyeballing Steve, “Turns out your mind is useful in your old age, isn’t it Cap?”  
“Guess so, Stark,” Steve smirks at Tony. It’s the wrong move. He wakes up the next day to his own voice. Except it’s not his. Because now Tony has auto tuned him saying language to the beat of Toxic by Britney Spears and this is so not what he wants to deal with this early in the morning. He lets his head thump back onto the pillow. “It’s not even April Fools anymore!” He shouts, and hears the muffled laughter of Tony and Bucky from the next room. Great.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway yeah if you like, come hmu over on tumblr i’m ms-snek over there and i love talking to people. i’ll also post updates over there


End file.
